mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Aleja WDM
Welcome to my insane Asylum >:3 Ayy, esa extraña mania de hablar en inglés :'v Hello (sigh) soy una persona anónima soy a veces tímida (Por eso el hablado en inglés) pero cuando me atacan (Por ejemplo, en la escuela) cuando me ofenden, o cuando me digan cosas feas, me defiendo y empiezo a bloquear, así cuidado, tí@s. Me encanta hacer amistad, con verdaderas personas, que no sean personas enfermas que les gusten el XXX :v me molesta mucho, si no personas que tengan los mismos gustos que yo. Bueno, ya este año, termino la etapa de mi escuela, llevaba 11 años en el estudio, me gradúo en dos semanas, tengo 18 años, ya el próximo año cumplo los 19. Frases muy ciertas lo que aprendí: No te preocupes por tus problemas con las matemáticas, te puedo asegurar que los míos son mayores. Si quieres vivir una vida feliz, átala a una meta, no a personas o cosas. -Dijo un'' famoso físico :'v thumb|172px '¿How I met MLP?:' Bueno parece que estoy entre los fans más antiguos de esta serie, y yo con esta edad, aún me gusta mucho (Es muy normal para todos), cursaba 4to grado de primaria, era Noviembre del 2011 (Este año cumplo 8 años de ser pegasister owo) llegaba de estudiar, prendí la TV como constumbre, pues salía el primer episodio de MLP y vaya que de verdad me estaba gustando mucho, luego seguía el segundo episodio, recuerdo una escena final, en donde Celestia le dice a Twilight que ella se hizo muchas amigas y aprendió la '''Magia de la Amistad '''y me parece muy cierta lección para que mucha gente sin corazón, lo aprendiera, y pues desde ahí, ya me volví ser fan de MLP, y hasta tengo juguetes, dibujos, me interesé mucho ese temita de los Oc's,e hice como 7, y tenía un cuaderno. '''My interests (When I do not study):' *Jugar con mi PC *Jugar con mi móvil (Algo muy similar con el primero xD) *Escuchar música: Me encanta la electrónica, el House, el Rock, el Disco y el funk ''(cuando crecí, escuchaba esta música, es hermosa y a la vez me pone mover el cuerpo) '' (Tanto como Dancefloor o clásicos, como los recientes, con verdadera música) *Amor hacia los gatos, huskies, y zorros ���� *Dibujar Animes, obviamente MLP, originales y fanarts, Pokémon, y otras series que veo (Más info, bajen, please). *Aveces y en vez en cuando, hago AMV's también cuenta MLP por que no, nunca rechazo *Me interesa los Oc's *Colaborar en varias cositas *Aprender hablar en Inglés y Japonés My favorite series or Animes: *My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic *Littest Pet Shop (2012) *We Bare Bears *The Loud House *Happy Tree Friends *South Park *Rick & Morty *Pokémon *Sword Art Online *Yo Kai Watch Favorites Ponies: * Twilight Sparkle * Fluttershy * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Cutie Mark Crusaders * Applejack * Pinkie Pie Bueno, eso es todo amigos (?) Aleja WDM (discusión) 23:54 24 nov 2018 (UTC)Onii Chan WDM